


i like the way you're everything i ever wanted

by silky-fsf (SilkyinaBottle)



Category: Zodiac Starforce
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Flirting, Lunch Dates, pretending not to know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/silky-fsf
Summary: "So... You come here often?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy, first fic in the tag!! i'm SO SO excited for zodiac starforce to come back later this year, and lily & savi just kill me. i love these girls so much, you don't understand. i actually made a playlist for them last femslash february, before they got together!! look at how far we've come.
> 
> title is from "jump then fall" by taylor swift

“So…” Lily turns her head towards the source of the familiar voice, and has a hold back a smile when Savanna’s face pops into view. Normally she would smile without any sort of restraint, but she can tell at just a glance that the redhead is up to something. “You come here often?”

The laugh escapes Lily’s lips before she can even think to stop it. “Not usually,” she replies, deciding to play along for now. “But my  _ girlfriend  _ said the food was good. I’m supposed to be meeting her here for a date.”

Savanna raises an eyebrow. “Oh really?” She slides into the booth seat across from Lily, grinning from ear-to-ear. “What’s she like?” It’s clear she’s getting quite the kick out of this, and Lily doesn’t plan to ruin her fun.

Besides, it’s not too often she gets to express to Savi just how much she loves her. The opportunity is very welcome. “She’s… enthusiastic, for one thing.” Savi gives her a look, in parts exasperated and amused, and Lily laughs again. “I mean it! She’s always coming up with fun new things to try or showering me in affection… Not that I mind it, of course! I really love it, or else I wouldn’t be with her.” She stares down at her hands, resting on the table, trying hard to focus on the shade of lilac she’s painted her nails instead of the look on Savi’s face. “She’s really loyal, too. She makes sure to look out for me, and I take care of her, too. We’re always fighting side-by-side, you know? I really…,” she feels heat rush to her cheeks, “...I really love her.” She lets out a tiny, feigned sigh, trying hard to push herself back into playful mode. “I really hope she shows up soo—”

Her words come to an abrupt halt as she looks back up at her girlfriend’s face, only to find that she’s  _ crying. _ “Oh my god,” Lily mumbles, reaching across the table to grab a napkin. She holds it out for Savanna, who stares at it with the same dumbstruck look she’d been giving Lily. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah…!” Savi reassures her, swiftly taking the napkin and using it to dab away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. “I just… I-I expected you to just say I was a nerd or something, not  _ that. _ ” She stares at the table as she wipes the last signs of tear trails away, looking like she wants to say something more. After a moment of hesitation, she does. “That’s the first time you’ve said you love me, you know.”

“Is it?” She could have sworn, somewhere in the midst of the whole Diana-and-the-popular-zombie-kids thing, she had said it. She remembers Savi saying it to her. Had she never said it back? She  _ had  _ been pretty occupied at the moment… what with being possessed and all. Come to think of it… no matter how much she  _ feels  _ like she said it, she can’t remember a particular moment when she did. Maybe Savi is right, then.

“Yeah…,” Savanna confirms, a noticeable shade of red coloring her pale skin. She narrows her eyes at Lily and smiles. “It better not be the last, though.”

Lily smiles right back. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.”


End file.
